The Crystals of Chaos
by TheChunkyNinja
Summary: Sonic and Blaze somehow manage to create a portal leading them both to the universe of the one and only steven universe. However, the Crystal Gems don't seem to take a liking to his new friends, due to an ancient part of Gem history
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fanfiction. I will admit that i am more handy with such things like drawing. So writing isnt my strong suit, but i have plenty of ideas which will make up for it! So yeeeeeah...oh yeah, disclaimer.

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Steven Universe, if i did, then id probably feel like a god.

Eclipses, a very rare sight on Mobius, but definitely one of the most beautiful sights. The arth like planet was having its first eclipse in 200 hundred years and much to everyones surprise, Sonic the Hedgehog, was the one most excited about this event. Ever since restoring Green Hill zone back to its former beauty all those years ago, he fell in love with nature, even that outside of mobius. However, he wont get a chance to enjoy nature this time...

Sonic sat on the edge of the cliff, next to Tails' workshop in the mystic ruins.

"Cmon tails, you're gonna miss it!" He called impatiently to his two tailed friend.

"Hehe, chill sonic, we still have 5 more minutes" said Tails as he walked out of his workshop holding two chillidogs in his hand

"How can i be chill? I wont get a chance to see it again!" He retorted, while snatching one of the chillidogs. "Besides" he began,mouth full of food "i wanna see it with my lil bro" as he said this, he ruffled the 3 bangs on his brothers head. Tails chuckled.

"Never woulda thought that you'd be so interested in an eclipse"

"Yeah, well you clearly dont know me" sonic joked.

For the next few minites, everything was peaceful. Crickets chirped in the small patch of grass next to Tails' fountain , the waves of the ocean was heard, gently crashing* into the rocks. It was all very soothing...until the moon started to align with the sun. CRAAAAASH!

Sonic and Tails turned their heads to see the recently found chaos emeralds hover over the workshop, which now had a massive hole in it. They stayed there for a couple of seconds and then shot off north at blazing speed off the cliff. Instantly knowing something was wrong, Sonic forgot about the eclipse and jumped straight off the cliff in pursuit of the mystic gems, before Tails could say a word.

After a minute, Sonic caught up with the emeralds, which now, hovered above the water, as if waiting for something. Sonic jumped and caught a grip on of the emeralds, however as he did that, the moon and the sun fully aligned into a full eclipse and the emeralds shot foward again, dragging him along. A few seconds later, something hit sonic, causing him to fall back on to the ground, but as he did that, the emeralds shone a bright light and enveloped him inside it.

Tails, who was now a few hundred miles away, saw this light. His eyes filled with worry, unsure of what was happening

"S...Sonic..."

*i know, how can something gently crash. This is what i get at 1 in the morning

So, that was my first...chapter. i know, i know, its not


	2. Chapter 2, blaze's story

Okay, chapter two is done! I think its much better than the first one, even though its still not that long...anyway, let us begin!

Blaze stood atop her castle, gazing out at the kingdom that she ran. Admittedly, it was a small kindom, so a girl of her age had it more easier than a fully pleged king or queen, what didn't make it easier though, was her kingdoms dislike for her. Blaze was born with a strange gift, thd power of pyrokenesis, the ability to create and control the forces of fire, ghe townsfolk feared this, however, scared what she could do, in other words, she was the witch who deserves to burn...or technically in this case, drown.

Not only that, but Blaze also had the task of guarding the Sol emeralds, a 7 set collection of mystical gems which could lead the world into disaster, if it got into the wrong hands of course. Sadly, this hadn't been an easy job as these gems continually sent her to an alternate dimension, which put both hers and the others in danger. Blaze had only recently learned how to tap into the emeralds power, and had been training to inhance these abilities by mimicing the ones of the alternate dimension, now though, she was taking a break.

"Hmph...I've been away from my kingdom for too long. I go away on one adventure and they have new houses everywhere, not to mention new residents. No matter, it just means i have to protect more people from...ugh...Eggman Nega" she shudderd as she said the fat mans name. He had been plaguing her kindom with attacks and all sorts. She looked over her shoulder to a hill behind the castle with the sol emerald shrine.

"Now that im getting better at controlling those emeralds, i could easily do so. I could just melt his whole robotic army...except for..." she stopped. Blaze heard something behind her.

"Me" a robotic voice finished, she turned round to see a Black robotic hedgehog with multiple yellow stripes.

"3.0! How did you get here!?" Blaze said, shocked. Metal Sonic 3.0 stood emotionless. His cold hard face sent a shiver down her spine.

"I incapacitated each and ever guard. 35 to be exact" He replied with a monotonous robotic voice.

"W...what have you come here for?" Blaze was scared, for once in her entire life, she was scared. Eggman Nega had created a robot which easily overpowered her every time they fought.

"I have come for the sol emeralds" he said, still standing perfectly straight. As soon as Blaze heard the word "Sol", she instantly took a definsive stance, her hands covered with burning red and orange flames

"No, not today, you're not" she said, bearing her feline fangs

"Resistance is futile, princess" the black hedgehog replied in his monotone voice. Blaze simpley responded with a fake cocky grin and

"Thats a bit cliche, dont ya think?" With that she darted foward in 3.0's direction, which caused him to dodge. When 3.0 went to attack her, he realised that Blaze wasn't there, but as quickly as he dodged, he saw that there was a trail of smoke leading to the sol emerald shrine.

"I need to keep the emeralds safe...maybe my Burning form could stop him" Blaze contemplated as she leaped pillar after pillar of the castle.

"I highly doubt it" said a sinister voice behind her. It was Metal Sonic. How could he have been so fast?

"Grrr you're not gonna get the emeralds, Metal!" Blaze spat and in a fit of rage blasted even faster, leaving Metal Sonic engulfed in furious flames.

"Im almost there, just another few leaps" she said, seing the full beauty of the shrine. With another blast of fire, she head for the shrine. When she reached it, she couldnt help but take it all in. She had been told that this shrine bared resemblance to the one of the other dimension. A large nonagon with steps leading to the top of the shape, which held the emeralds. Around the shape were massive sharp stalagmites made of some purple and red gems. Atop the

shrine were the emeralds in a nest of razor sharp gems.

Snapping out of her daze, Blaze lept for the emeralds, she pulled a somersault into the nest , grabbed them and did a backflip out of it, being careful not to cut herself on the stalagmites. Blaze had always been acrobatic, when your parents hide you away in a castle for most of your life, you need a hobby. She dusted herself off.

"First things first. I need to get him away from...i hope this works...ive never done this properly before..." as she said this, she heard an engine fly over.

"You wont get away!" Shouted 3.0. Blaze started to panic, but kept a level head. She held the emeralds above her head.

"Sol...CONTROL!" The emeralds began to glow a brilliant light. It slowly grew brighter and bigger until it engulfed everything around her. Metal Sonic 3.0, despite being blinded, continued to shoot towards her. Soon the bright light captured both Metal and Blaze in it's white fury. Blaze heard someone else shout something. She couldnt make it out though, but as she heard it, she felt like she hit a wall and Blaze fell foward, landing face first on the ground.

WELL THEN, that was chapter two, much better than the first, id say. I knowni have a few grammatical errors, such as lack of apostrophes and that, but like i said, im not a passionate writer. Though i must admit, this is kinda fun, hehe.

Chapter three is going to be where they next meet the Crystal Gems! So yay!


	3. Chapter 3, meeting the Gems

And now, ladies and gentlemen, the real story begins in the room of the Galaxy Warp, a place where aliens known as Gems transport to different parts of the universe. The galaxy Warp was magnificent, it was based on a massive rock with stone pillars surrounding it, on the top of the rock were multiple platforms -these led to many other planets across the galaxy- and in the centre was a platform relitively bigger than the ones around it. This was the Gem Homeworld Warp, which, as the name says, takes the travelling Gems back to their planet surrounded the massive rock in which the platforms were based, was a calm ocean with small rocks which just stayed idle in the moving waves. The sky was dark, with many grey clouds blocking out the light.

If we were to look closer into the galaxy warp, we would see 4 humanoids, one human and dozens of small robots. The humanoids were the aforementioned Gems, 3 of which, along with the human, were hiding from the other Gem and the spherical robots. The three Gems hiding were extremely different to each other. One had a muscular, but thin build, with dark skin, a visor, and a dark coloured suit, the other one had a very thin build, one fit for dancing. She had pink hair, a large nose which seemed to resemble a birds beak, a blue top, with a long ribbon attached to her waist. She had small white leggings and a pearl on her forehead. The final one had an almost chubby build with purple skin and puffy lips, long white hair which covered her left eye. She also wore a grey top with black trousers, white boots and a gem on her chest. The human wore a red shirt with a yellow star in the centre of it, blue jeans and black hair. He also had a chubby build.

The three peered out of their hiding space to see the other unknown Gem using her fingers as a type of computer. She had neon green skin with a triangular light green hair do, she also supported a v-neck body suit, which covers her whole body, with a mix of dark green and black colouring.

"Warp repair a success" said the green one, known as Peridot

"All 79 flask robonoids deployed and accounted for. Prepairing to locate and manually reactivate kindergar-" she gasped and look down to see the small robonoid rocking back and forth on her foot.

"Aww" the human, Steven began

"The little ones are like her babies"

Just then, Peridot put her foot on the robot and slowly began to crush it until it cracked, letting out strange green goop. Steven gasped in shock, but then, Peridot began stepping off of the platform.

"Now to access the domestic warp" she stopped as soon as she got off. Peridot sensed something. Looking around, she saw a very depressed cartoon sticker.

"Huh?" She looked around suspiciously "this site may have been compromised " at that, Peridot got back on the platform, placed a green beeping stone on it and teleported back to homeworld. The green stone beeped for another couple of seconds until it let out an energy wave, knocking out the robots.

Noticing that Peridot was gone, the four came out of their hiding space. Two Gems, Pearl and Amethyst began panicking, scared that they were going to die. Steven just looked confused.

"Was that another Gem? Where did she come from? What was she trying to do?"

The tall Gem with the afro, Garnet, walked up to the homeworld warp, while summoning her weapons, a pair of super heavy gauntlets.

"It doesn't matter" she said, raising her hands over her head, while the others looked on, curious of what she was doing.

"She's not coming back!"

Just as she was about to swing her hands into the warp, a bright light blinded her, causing her to step back. The bright light summoned two creatures on opposite sides of the warp and sent them flying into each other. One was a blue hedgehog and the other appeared to be a purple cat with a similar hair style to Pearl.

"Ugh...did anyone get that number of the cat that ran me down?" Said Sonic as he struggled to stand up.

"I dont give out my number to commoners" replied Blaze, both unaware that they were both there.

Sonic eventually managed to stand up, causing the chaos emeralds to fall onto the ground. He rubbed his head in pain and looked to his side, seeing Blaze. He instantly grew worried and headed to her aid and helped her stand up.

"Blaze? What happened, why are you here?" The cat smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Sonic the Hedgehog"

Just then, Sonic felt a jolt in the back of his head and quickly grabbed Blaze while jumping backwards. He saw 4 beings in front lf him, three of them holding spears, whips and gauntlets.

"Stay back Blaze, im sensing a lot of chaos energy from these...things"

Sonic looked at the Crystal Gems. They looked furious.

"Stay back, Mobians!" Pearl shouted, startling Sonic

"Y-you know what we are?" Sonic questioned .

"Of course we know what you are. A monster who deserves to DIE!" Spat Amethyst. Normally people would be surprised by her outburst, yet the others, except Steven looked bone shakingly serious.

"Look, i dont want any trouble..." Sonic said cautious.

"Then you shouldn't have come here" Garnet said, slightly enlargening her fists.

"Ugh...fine, ill try and leave" replied Sonic as he lifted up the emeralds. The Crystal Gems saw him pick up the emeralds and Pearl quickly threw her spear at his hands, causing him to dodge while dropping the gems. Then, Amethyst ran and grabbed the emeralds and brought them back to her team. Blaze saw this and started to feel mad.

"I...i thought we got rid of these..." Pearl spoke, holding onto Garnets arm in worry

"Apparently we didnt do it well enough, because these pests got them" Garnet explained. Blazes angee began to swell up, how dare they talk about her race like that. Steven saw everyons anger and ran in between the two alien races. Sonic looked confused.

"Guys! Whats going on!? There's no need to fight, we dont know who they are!"

"Get out the way" Garnet simply ordered.

"Bu-"

"OUT OF THE WAY" she shouted at him. Something shed never done before. She felt guilty but didnt let it show . Steven, now terrified, stepped ojt of the way.

"These monsters are ours" Garnet said quietly.

Blazes rage exploded. Fire shot up from the ground in the surrounding area, Blaze, herself, was covered in flames. She angrily strutted to the edge where the gems were

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR RACE, HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FRIEND! WE DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT IT APPEARS THAT WE HAVE TO FINISH YOU!" She screamed. Sonic was taken back by this and stumbled onto the floor. It looked like he had no choice. He had to fight these strangers.

Well, that was chapter three, a bit rushed, id say, so sorry if you're a bit confused with anything. Their hatred and ooc moments will shortly be explained...so yeah. Thank you for the support you guys, it keeps me goin!


	4. Chapter 4, FIGHT

Well, here's the fourth installment! Before i begin, i just want to give a shout out to Dante Watterson for the constant reviews. Every time i see them, it makes me happy! I would also like to apologise for this chapter as ive never donena fight scene before, so it'll be a bit wordy.

Tensions were high. Sonic saw the hate on both the Gem's and Blaze's. Why did these guys hate us, what had we done? He thought to himself. Sonic got up and inwardly cursed at Blaze for her brash actions. Well, it wasntlike they weren't going to fight anyway, they took the emeralds after all.

"Fine, we're really gonna fight, huh? Lets do it to it then."Sonic said while stretching his legs. He wasn't going to lie, he was worried, these creatures held a lot chaos energy and more often than not, one with that much power weren't on the good side.

"Just be careful, okay Blaze?" Blaze ignored him, still engulfed in her raging flames. Sonic sighed and prepared himself.

Amethyst was the first to move, she slung one of her whips at Blaze, who upon contact, burnt it to ash. She then slung it at Sonic who tapped his foot inpatiently, waiting for the whip. When it was a few milometers away from his nose, he dashed at near teleportive speeds onto the top of one of the pillars. The Gems gasped at their abilities.

"They don't seem to be mere mobians. Be on you guard Gems." Garnet warned. Pearl was the second to attack, she summoned a new spear and went to strike Blaze. Blaze created her own spear made of flames and dove for thw opposing Pearl. They collided and as soon as the spears touched, they were blown back, ending up skidding on the ground with their feet. Blaze charged at her raising her spear above her head with one hand while Pearl dashed at her. Before Blaze managed to strike, the pink haired bird skid on her two knees past Blaze, turned round and stood, striking down at her. The purple feline spun around just in time to block with her spear.

"Grrr...you're pretty good, beast." Growled Pearl. Blaze simply replied with poison in her fangs.

"Don't speak to those who are above you" with that she pulled and uppercut kick into pearls jaw, who fell back on the floor. Blaze went over to her, ready to finish her off. She held her spear above her head and striked down. Pearl saw this coming and kicked the flaming stick out of her hand, which flew in the air toward Steven.

Sonic was struggling with Garnet and Amethyst. All he could do was dodge, not seeing an open area to attack. Garnet leaped at him and pulled a punch,Sonic decided it was now or never and charged his spin dash. The afro-d woman was now a few meters away and Sonic let the spin dash go, and the two collided. Small sparks of lighting emitted from the two, eventually both were knocked down. Sonic fell back but was then attacked by Amethyst. Her whips strung around his wrists, but Sonic just smirked.

"Perfect" he simply said and swung around the whips and Amethyst into Garnet. It was then that Sonic saw Steven, it looked like he was slowly running away from something. Sonic looked up and saw the flaming spear falling towards him and his pupils shrunk.

"Crap!" He dashed towards him and grabbed him. Pearl was fighting off Blaze until she saw Sonic grab Steven.

"STEVEN! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" She screamed as Sonic jumped onto the pillar. Pearl kicked Blaze away and chased after him, but them the flaming spear hit the ground and exploded, spreading fire everywhere. Sonic saw Pearl stranded in these flames, told Steven to stay on the pillar and dashed at super sonic speeds towards Pearl. He picked her up and at the speed of light, ran away from fire.

"Blaze! Put out this fire!" Sonic called out to his friend. Blaze, who had expelled her rage, saw the fire in shock.

"I...i did that?" She questioned. She shook her head of her questioned, waved her hand and put out the fire. Pearl had just realised that the hedgehog was carrying her and jumped off then jumped up to the pillar that Steven was on.

"Are you okay?! Did it hurt you!?" She quizzed in panic.

"What? No, he saved me!"

"Thats what it wants you to think!" She checked around Stevens body and face on search of any injuries. Sonic saw this and scratched his eary with his small finger, however, as he was looking at what Pearl was doing, he didnt count on Garnet attacking him, who punched Sonic and held him high by the neck.

"Why did you bother saving him? That's not your race's type of style." She asked, aggressively.

"B..bec...because w...we aren't bad...g gu...guys" Sonic struggled. Then, Garnet simply let him go.

"Garnet, what are you doing!?" Amethyst shouted

"He's telling the truth." Garnet stated. Amethyst gave an face of utter disbelief. Sonic fell to the ground.

"T...thanks..." he said as he rubbed his neck (does he even have one?)

Blaze saw this and lowered her guard, sadly Pearl didn't and the next thing Blaze or Sonic knew, she dived towards the fallen hedgehog in attempts to kill him. Despite not trusting the hedgehog, Amethyst knew that Garnet knew what she was doing and wrapped her whipps around Pearls spear, throwing it away.

"Amethyst! What do you think you're doing!?" She shouted at her. Garnet just raised her hand in front of her.

"Pearl, its okay" she helped up the hedgehog off of the floor. Blaze jumped over to the group.

"Right...you guys have some explaining to do. Why attack us? Why steal the emeralds?" Pearl looked disgusted.

"Us steal the emeralds? Hmph, you have that round the wrong way." Sonic thanked Garnet and confronted Pearl.

"I dont think we stole em. They've been with us for about four thousand years, maybe even longer." He explained.

"Well, itll interest you to know, that we Gems were the creators of these emeralds!" Pearl responded, shocking both Sonic and Blaze.

Yay chapter 4 is done...i kinda felt a bit lazy with this, might even re write it, hehe...anyway, until chapter five, dont forget to review and follow!


	5. Update incoming

Hi guys! Im sorry about how long ive been gone, truth be told, i lost inspiration and went back to drawing for some time. I told ya, im more of an artist than a writer! Speaking of which, i might just re write a couple of chapters, the seem...off.

Anyway, im surprised about how many notificiations im getting! Im glad you all like it (and shocked). I'd say I'll be posting more, but i might not, since ive entered my final year of school. Full of revision and tests, so yay! (Sarcasm). I will try my best to upload to you guys!

Until next time!


End file.
